


X Key and Doctor of Greed

by TheOutrageousMoose



Series: Vocaloid Song Parodies [4]
Category: Evillious Chronicles, Zanki Zero: Last Beginning (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mention of Death, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOutrageousMoose/pseuds/TheOutrageousMoose
Summary: A parody of Mothy's "White Brick & Black Mourning Dress"





	X Key and Doctor of Greed

On planet "Clione" was an old garage.

A place of forgotten memories.

An arcade machine at the center,

Was actually a generator.

The Doctor of Greed was mediocre.

Half siblings to a deceased child prodigy.

One day at his hard work...

He learned of the truth.

Some man had forced them to play a game.

They had to chosoe black sheep.

They choose 

Ever since then, everything changed.

Even when the world was reduced to nothing.

His revenge story had began.

Would that bring him happiness?

The creature in the tube was a serial killer.

Now he is a living weapon and a helper.

He was made with a will of his own.

He will never be reborn again.

The brown hair doctor has gone mad.

A clones life is kept in a key.

He was going to destroy one of them into pieces.

They would learned what he had felt...

_"Hey Big Brother, listen to me._

_Do not destroy that key._

_What I don't want is revenge._

_I just want to be friends again"_

Surley what he had heard was impossible.

Yet it seems that she had resurfaced.

His revenge story came to an end,

And he regained his happiness.

5 years passed and suddenly,

the machine had finally stopped working.

The only human left on that island...

Was a little yellow haired girl.

A final memory, her quest had began,

There she meet a brown haired man.

The story of the girl had extended,

She will find her happiness...

**Author's Note:**

> To make my life happy is almost impossible but...  
Even so, We're still alive.  
We can't remain "human".  
Only memories don't become corrupted.  
What's remaining on that island, aren't human clones...  
Only a small, tiny TV. 
> 
> The "Clione Planet" was part of a much bigger galaxy.  
This is the "lambda" timeline.


End file.
